Time To Rise
by viridianaln9
Summary: These are the side stories on the I Will Not Bow universe.
1. Chapter 1

**Time to Rise **

**One: Echoes of Promises **

_**Holmes Manor **_

Merlyn looked over at the window, she saw her middle and wildest grandchild underneath the tree. She knew he hated been here like this, he wasn't like Myc who was moving the world to his enjoyment. Quinn was running it through the tip of his fingertips. She was terrified, the Death Eaters had tried to approach her wild one. They had ended in very delicate places.

"You worry about him." she turned to look at Arthur.

"I worry just as much as I worry about the other two." Merlyn told him.

"William has always been different." Arthur told her.

"Sherlock, you know he likes that name." Merlyn told him. "I do too."

"You began to call him that name, it's why he likes it." Arthur told her.

"He is too different Arthur, he I worry for him." Merlyn said. "Look what he got into."

"He will be fine." Arthur told her. Merlyn kept looking at Sherlock and she wasn't satisfied with Arthur's answer.

"I wish I would know he wouldn't be like this." Merlyn told him.

#

In the darkness Merlyn tipped-toed away from her husband's arms and went to the rooms, she barely went to. She walked up to the mirror.

"_Just a small peak." She whispered. She touched the mirror and her eyes opened to investigate the future. She saw herself in a flat, it was a very weird one, but she saw two chairs near the fireplace. She could hear laughter coming from the door outside and she tried to move toward it, but she stopped when the door opened. She saw the first person come inside and it surprised her to see Sherlock healthy and smiling._

"_I still can't believe it." she heard and saw the person her grandson was holding the door too. the young woman walking inside with him, he was smiling, actually smiling. The woman had blond hair, short with an oatmeal color jumper. _

"_It was easy Joan." Sherlock said, what shocked Merlyn wasn't the young woman, it was Sherlock and the way that her was looking at her, like a puzzle he couldn't figure. _

"_Well it was amazing." She told him and gave him a kiss that Sherlock returned, and Merlyn snapped out of the vision. _

"I do hope that the curiosity was satisfied." Merlyn jumped to see Arthur standing there.

"Arthur." Merlyn said. "I…I w— "

"You were looking into William's life." Arthur told her. "See anything interesting?"

"Joan." Merlyn said with a smile grabbing his hands.

"Her name is Joan and she thinks he is brilliant, Arthur he looked healthy."

"It was a vision, it could not happen." Arthur told her.

"That's the point Arthur, now we have more of a reason to help him, out there somewhere is a young woman who thinks my Sherlock is brilliant and amazing." Merlyn said. "Now let's go, because we have a grandson to clean up."

_**Watson Home **_

Sophie Watson looked at the ring in her daughter's finger and she frowned. Joan had come home singing praises and spinning around like a teenager. She was talking about the young man, who just asked her to marry.

"Aren't you happy Mum?" Joan asked.

"It's not right." She told her.

"What do you mean?" Joan asked.

"He isn't right Joan." Mrs. Watson said.

"But he is perfect Mum."

"Is he?"

"Yes, I mean he is everything I've ever wanted." Joan told her. She was of course speaking of Lucas. The young man who had just asked her to marry him.

"He isn't the man in the lab Joan."

"What?" Joan asked.

"The man you will meet in the lab with the changing eyes." Sophie said.

"So, I don't have your blessing?" Joan asked.

"He isn't the right one dear, I feel it deep in my heart." Sophie said, Joan looked down at the ring.

"Though your young man is going to think he doesn't have one."

"I love him." Joan said, Sophie grabbed her hand.

"No dear you think you do."

"Mum."

"One day you will meet your young man, but Lucas is not it, I fear he will break your heart."

#

A year later Sophie held Joan as they visited a grave with no body as Lucas had been lost in battle and no one knew of the pieces after the bomb went off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Time to Rise **

_**Two: Warnings **_

1.

Joan was by her mother's feet as she played with her hair. At twelve Joan was still very small and at the same time very frightened.

"You are doing well in school." Mrs. Watson told her. "First in your class as I can see."

"Harry isn't happy about it." Joan told her mother, Mrs. Watson frown at that. She knew her eldest was not happy in knowing that her youngest was special. She would have to speak with her.

"Don't you worry about Harriet, she has her own doors to open dear."

"Why couldn't she be like me, she said it was my fault I was freaky, am I a freak Mama."

Mrs. Watson frowned and turned her youngest to look at her raising her chin.

"Don't ever call yourself a freak, Joan, people who call others that way are bullies and they have no place for their words." She told her. "You will hear that word plenty of times Joan in your lifetime."

"I'm not a freak, I'm a person." Joan said. " I'm not a mud-blood either, I'm going to punch people Momma, I will be strong and the best."

"You will have to be."

2.

"Why are you telling me this?" Joan asked her Mother. Mrs. Watson looked guilty and Joan smiled.

"You read my mail."

"I just saw, who it was from and I don't trust him Joan."

"You've met the Professor."

"Exactly, you are going to be a Doctor and that world wouldn't permit you to work there because of your blood and he wants you to join their war."

"It is against the person not allowing me to work there." Joan said as she held the letter. Dumbledore asked her to become part of the Order of the Phoenix, she was already on her second tour of Afghanistan. Her Mum had never liked the man, she said that he gave her the jibes.

"Well if you'd have asked before going through my mail, I was going to say I wasn't going to join."

"I want you to be careful, I have a feeling this war will be reaching you as well.

Joan remember her Mothers words, when she saw Lucius Malfoy corner her in Afghanistan.

"You dirty little muggle." He told her.

"You are messing with the wrong person, Malfoy." Joan said taking her wand out and her gun as well.

"Watson, my you are exactly where you belong with the muggles. But I was sent here by my Lord."

"Still playing by someone else's rules Malfoy seems you will always take orders never a man into yourself even marrying into the Black family." That seemed to get his clock going and he sent a curse at her that she blocked and sent one of her own. She didn't expect the insurgents beginning to shoot and causing her to take cover.

"Well isn't that a pity you are about to die." She looked at him and made the floor slippery enough for him to fall. She moved down as she saw the other Death Eater, except he didn't touch her.

"Obliviate." He said but hit Malfoy.

"WATSON!" Murray called through her radio.

"I'm fine, Murray." She said seeing as the Death Eater left with his partner. He had a feeling, he knew who it was.

3.

"Well isn't he handsome." Mrs. Watson said to Sherlock, who for the first few times blushed and seem flustered.

"Momma." Joan said blushing herself.

"Always felt, my little girl would have a handsome young man." Mrs. Watson told him.

"Mrs. Watson I.."

"Call me Mum, dear you two are married."

"How do you know that?" Joan asked, she and Sherlock had not said anything mostly to avoid Moriarty.

"Dear you forget your Grandfather was a military man himself, I can see your dog tags on his neck, and I know your handsome husband is not military." Mrs. Watson said with a bright smile.

"I can't wait for Grandchildren; Violet and I have been talking about it." This caused Sherlock to choke on his tea.

"You've spoken to my Mother." He stated, Joan's mother seems to surprise him at every turn. They had to come to visit her since it was close to Mr. Watsons anniversary but he knew the woman didn't feel it, the man had been a drunk and the closeness she had with his wife told him that both had to protect each other from the other two family members if Harry's attitude of going to the pub when she arrive told him anything.

"Of course, were very proud of our kids." She told him. "I know you can see it, but one of my girls deserved the Happy Ending."

This made Sherlock hold her gaze and he turned away from her first, like if she knew what he was planning with Mycroft. He jumped when she touched his hand

"She is going to be upset, but she will understand once you explain."

"I don't know..."

"Don't lie to me William Sherlock Scott Holmes, you are no fool and I thank you for protecting her, but both of you will always been stronger together." She said with a smile. He saw the older woman walk toward her younger daughter and Sherlock ponder on her words.

4.

The four-woman sat smiling drinking tea.

"I'm just happy they are both back." Mrs. Hudson told the other three.

"Also, a child to look after." Mrs. Holmes said with a smile.

"I told you they would give us Grandchildren soon Violet."

"It just took them a while." Merlyn said.

"Well Harry should be enough for now, when the others come, they will be ready."

"You are so sure, they will have more." Merlyn told her.

"Of course, those two won't stop at one."

"Care to make a little bet." Merlyn said.

"Yes."


	3. Chapter 3

**Time to Rise **

**Three: Weddings **

Joan and Sherlock unknown to everyone including Mycroft had begun a relationship in the middle of the Woman case. It was at the end of that case that an important question came out of Sherlock's mouth.

"We should get married." He said. At that moment Joan was drinking tea which caused her to choke.

"What?" Joan asked.

"I believe it is beneficiary for you to marry me." Sherlock said.

"You have to be kidding." Joan said even if her heart was going a mile a minute.

"I do not joke, we have both been together for almost a year, you know what it is like living with me so do I. We can both be in each other's hospital rooms and if something were to happen, I know you would be taken care of." Sherlock said Joan was about to protest. "I also find myself unable to see a future without you in it as you are the heart I suppose."

He also did something that surprised her getting a small box out of his pocket and giving it to her. Joan didn't open the box but looked at Sherlock.

"Alright." Joan said.

#

Both were dressed nice and Joan in a dress right in the judge's office with Mrs. Hudson and Lestrade as witnesses. They got married.

"Oh, I knew you both would end up together." Mrs. Hudson told Joan.

_**Three Years Later **_

Sherlock was back from the Dead and with Joan both parents to a young boy.

"Now we can talk about marriage." Merlyn said. Joan and Sherlock looked at her.

"In case you have forgotten Grandmother, Joan and I have been married." Sherlock said.

"Technically Joan has been a widow for two years and I believe we want to see a Holmes have a proper wedding." Arthur said.

#

Joan and Sherlock were not able to protest and the planning for a wedding was beginning. This of course got into the mill of Scotland Yard.

"Most of them are waiting for an invitation." Greg told them.

"Really."

"Yes, being guest to your wedding is like a golden ticket."

#

Joan looked at herself in the Mirror, she was wearing a very beautiful dress. It was short sleeve, but it covered her shoulder.

"Oh Mum, you look beautiful." Harry said jumping on his toes

"Don't you look handsome?"

"Dad says you are supposed to say that."

"Well you do look handsome." She said and there was a knock on the door.

"Are you ready?" Arthur asked and looked at her. "Well I haven't seen a most beautiful bride."

"It's time?"

"Yes, my Grandson is waiting." Since her Father was not alive Arthur had volunteered walking her down the aisle.

#

Sherlock stood waiting for his wife to come down the aisle. He seemed more nervous this time than the first time. It wasn't logical for him to be nervous, they were already married, but it wasn't something that could be helped.

"Look Daddy." He looked up and saw Joan coming down the aisle. He ignored everyone notice and just smiled.

"You look nervous." Joan whispered.

"I am not such thing." He told her back. The two of them said their vows to the tears of everyone else.

#

"Don't they look like such a handsome couple." Merlyn asked.

"They have a lot of things coming their way." Mrs. Watson said.

"Let's be happy and hope for more grandchildren."


	4. Chapter 4

**Time to Rise **

**Four: The Video **

"What did he get dose with?" Greg asked.

"That Woman drugged him, and I don't know what it was," Joan tells him. She knew that Sherlock had suffered through this when he was younger, but it worried her more now, since she knew Sherlock had magic and she was worried it would show.

"Jo-jo,"

"I'm here Sherlock we're getting home," Joan told him. Greg felt bad for Joan because he had seen Sherlock when he had been in his worst highs and this was like seeing it again.

"So pretty," Greg and Joan both looked at Sherlock, who seemed to be lost but his eyes were looking straight at Joan.

"What?' Joan asked.

"Did I ever tell you…you look beautiful?" Sherlock asked her. Greg smiled as he saw that Joan was blushing harder than anything. He slowly went for his phone and began to get this one video.

"No, but thank you,"

"You are," he told her.

"You should get some rest,"

"I am resting will you be there?" Sherlock ask her and his eyes had gotten wide as if daring her to leave him alone.

"Yes, if you need me,"

"I always need my be-beautiful blogger," Sherlock told her. "Did I tell you, your beautiful?'

"Yes, you would want to stop that," Joan said.

"Why?"

"What so you think of Joan, Sherlock?" Greg asked.

"Joan is mine, you stay away," Sherlock told him trying to stand up while Joan was pushing him down.

"Greg stop filming," Joan tried to get the phone, but Sherlock was grabbing her hand and Greg was just laughing.

"You know a lot of the guys find Joan appealing," Greg told Sherlock trying to get a rise out of him. It seemed to work.

"Joan is beautiful, she has eyes that change color with her emotions, she giggles when she is extremely entertain and does a small snort," Sherlock told him, Joan looked at Sherlock because she didn't know that he had noticed that, he wasn't done though.

"I enjoy Joan's hands as they are steady in mine as we run toward the bad guys,"

"Sherlock," Joan said blushing brightly, Greg was not even laughing now he just smiled and knew that he was going to save this not to make fun of Sherlock but to remind him that he had a heart.


End file.
